blackboxvrfandomcom-20200214-history
Champions
The Basics and How to Deploy Deploying Champions costs Energy Elixir which is gained during battle by destroying enemy units. For example, if you or your Champions destroy a unit that's worth 700 Elixir, you will get that amount to spend. To deploy a Champion, choose one from the unit selection table on the right side of your platform. Grab the orb and put it in the hopper in front of you. To build this specific Champion, complete the slam pattern in front of you by slicing through the cylinders and punching the circles. Be sure to slice the red cylinders with your red hand and the blue cylinders with your blue hand. Slice the cylinders long ways. Also, punch the red circles with your red hand and punch the blue circles with your blue hands. Be sure to punch with enough force or they will not burst. Each Champion has their own specific slam pattern that you can memorize. The faster you can complete the pattern, the sooner you can send your Champion out to battle! With practice, you'll become proficient. Energy Elixir Elixir is spent to deploy Champions out onto the battlefield. The player begins a battle with 1500 Elixir. You earn more Elixir by destroying the enemy's units. Strategy What’s the best strategy for deploying my Champions? Even in Arena 1, you have some powerful Champion units on your team! They are always warmed up and ready to join you in the Arena. If you have enough Energy Elixir, which you get from destroying enemy units, you can build and deploy any Champion of your choice. But with so many choices, which Champion should I deploy next? During each battle, you not only use your physical strength and endurance, you also use your best strategic planning and execution! Doing the right thing at the right time can make a huge difference. Each of your Champions have unique stats, skills, and abilities. For example, each unit has: # An element (fire, air, water) # Range (like close in punching vs. a bow and arrow) # Hit Points (health) # DPS (damage per second) # Ground-based vs. flying ability # A level (they get stronger as you collect more Champion cards) # And much more which you’ll have to learn over time! One of the most critical characteristics is their Element. If an Air unit attacks a Water unit, it will do 2x damage with every hit! Doing critical damage like this can make it very easy for your Champion to win a fight. But if your Air unit gets attacked by a Fire unit, it will suffer 2x damage. Watch out! Also, if your Air unit gets attacked by your competitor’s Chest Press Fire Beam attack (a Fire attack), it will also suffer 2x damage. You don’t want to deploy an Air unit when your competitor is loading up a Fire attack. They won’t last long, and the crowd will start rudely booing at you, just like they should! Try Champion combos. Your Champion units are strong by themselves, but like putting pineapple on pizza, together they make an even better combo! For example, if you put an archer out on the field unprotected, it will likely get destroyed pretty quickly, wasting your Energy Elixir and your time. Archers can deal a lot of damage from a distance, but the little fellas are known for being pretty low on HP. If you put a “tank” style Champion with high health (like Tidal or Rock Dude) out first, and then put the archer behind them, they will act like a shield, allowing your archer to fire away without being harmed. There are many ways to deploy combos of units. Try some variations out and let’s see what you come up with. Use your brain to level up your body! Being smart about how you deploy your Champions can help you move up through the Arenas in no time. Don’t let your physical effort go to waste! Leveling Up Your Champions When you first unlock a new Champion, it will be at Level 1. As you earn more Champion cards of each type, you'll be able to upgrade them to higher levels. A Level 2 Aquafist has higher health and does more damage per second than a Level 1. Continue earning Champion cards by completing workout battles and receiving Reward Boxes. All Champions Champions are locked until you reach their Arena. Once you move up to the next higher Arena, you will have a chance to receive new Champions inside Reward Boxes and add them to your team. The following Champion units are currently available: * Minions https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Minions * Windja https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Windja * Sheara https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Sheara * Aquafist https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Aquafist * Spearnado https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Spearnado * Rock Dude https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Rock_Dude * Torcher https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Torcher * Sun Bird https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Sun_Bird * Water Owl https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Water_Owl * Skadi https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Skadi * Whirlwind https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Whirlwind * Lightning Tiger https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Lightning_Tiger * Shield Maiden https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Shield_Maiden * Hammertime https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Hammertime * Spark Crows https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Spark_Crows * Kimpale https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Kimpale * Ember https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Ember * Archie Sparks https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Archie_Sparks * Big Tszu https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Big_Tszu * Hot Rocks https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Hot_Rocks * Chill Bill https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Chill_Bill * Boulder Belle https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Boulder_Belle * Tidal https://blackboxvr.fandom.com/wiki/Tidal